Lesson in Kissing
by ltifal
Summary: Step one is peppermint! Now what the beep is that!


**Authoress note: another bxb starring my usual pairing of gold saint and heh… anyway enjoy. Tokyo was so so XD FUN!**

**Disclaimer: below characters are property of Kurumada – sensei.**

**Warning: BxB, please push the back button if you are under age or phobia with shounen ai...**

_Lesson in Kissing_

It was a pretty normal day for the saints; sparring, eating, fighting, training, eating, sparring err… yep that was normal day. Some gold saints could be seen walking around the sanctuary to patrol or even only taking a little stroll along the Sanctuary. One gold saint though seemed to be under stress as he walked back and forward in front of certain temple. He paused for a while before he shook his head and began to walk around in circle again. He let out a sigh before he took a step into the temple.

"No no no…" He thought as he walked again outside the temple. "What will he think?" The lad shook his head again before taking another step away. He paused yet again as he looked back toward the temple and turned around once again to put himself into the curse shrine before he took another step back.

"This is ridiculous…" He groaned lightly in annoyed. He let another dubious sigh before he made his decision to just walk in. He took a step and paused as he flared his cosmos slightly for a formal greeting between gold saints. Second later he waited before an acknowledgement cosmos was flared from the inside. The young lad finally made a pace into the center of the temple before he moved toward the hidden door on the corner.

"I thought you won't come in." Said the grinning young lad inside the room, the younger lad paused as he took in the scene. The room was still as cozy as he could remember; his eyes scanned the books piled on the table, _Heart in Atlantis, The Lion in Winter, The Last Olympians, The Girl with Dragon Tattoo…_ He paused as he gazed at the owner. He was sure the lad in front of him wasn't really a type to read such a book on the first glance. Oh how everyone had been wrong, very wrong.

"So? Do you need anything?" The grinning lad took off his glasses and smirking lightly. The purple almost pink hair saint finally blinked before he coughed in nervousness.

"Uh well."

"Yes, my friend? What is it?" He said as he gestured his friend to take a seat on the unoccupied sofa beside him. The glasses were placed lightly on the table as he put down his book aside.

"I… never know you had short eyes?" Mu began as he took a sit on the said sofa.

"Who? Me? No, this is normal glasses; make me look more intelligent, isn't it?" He let out a chuckle as the Aries saint looked at him in his blank stare and murmured something like 'uh huh'.

"Enough about me and the book. So? What happen to you?" He said as he took another peek toward the lad before he walked away barefoot toward the counter.

"Eh?" was the only word Mu could come out with as he blushes slightly. "Had you already know that I-"

"Was spacing back and forward in front of my temple?" He finished with a cup of coffee on his hand.

"Err…"

"Yes, so what happen?" He couldn't help but let out a laugh when he saw the younger lad somewhat flushed.

"I need a help." The lamb sign bearer finally said as his face reddened. "Canyouteachmehowtofrenchkiss?" He blurted out.

"Pardon!"

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Milo was blinking cutely, did he just said something about French kissing? Did he heard about it right? Or his ears began to deceiving him due to the loud yell and lecture from his senior AKA Saga this morning?

"Pardon!" He said as he stared at the younger saint in front of him as if he was growing another head.

"Nevermind." He said with a flush as he stood up and marched toward the Scorpio temple entrance. The more fashion way to run away or teleporting had crossed his mind but it was quite too late when he found a hand grab his slender wrist.

"Wait a minute." He said as he jumped forward and blocked his way; the blue hair saint looked at him questionably before he grinned. "Why, I never know… so who is it?"

"Uh? What?"

"Don't play dumb, Mu-cama." The nickname unconsciously rolled from his mouth, his smirk became even wider as he saw the younger lad flushed like tomato. "Oh, is he Shaka?" Now if Mu could possibly more redder… the young Aries could only hide his face in embarrassment before he nodded a little. He really began to think, this was the worst move possible he ever done. How he wanted to just dig the hole, jumped down and buried his self, added a seed and grew a huge tree on the site so no one could ever **ever** find his grave.

"Tsk, now that is a good story, kind enough to let me in some info?" Milo teased lightly as he dragged to boy toward the long sofa he had occupied earlier.

"How did you know, it's Shaka?" Mu said almost whispering as he nervously played with his finger.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" The blue hair saint smirked as though he knew about the two all the time. For Milo at least, he could sniff 'love' from mile away. Just kidding…

"We are!" Mu gasped in horror as he processed, did he and Shaka really that noticeable? A chuckle.

"Shaka had that longing eyes whenever he looked at you."

"He was?" Suddenly he felt himself became more like a fool, now how come he never saw that? He furrowed his eyebrow in annoyed.

"Aih, mon ami, now back to the French kiss, why is it?"

"I um… actually…"

"Had you kiss?" A nod as Mu flushed again. "So? Why ask me?" Silent occurred for a while as the Aries saint tried to think about what reason should he say? That he was just curious? Or…

"I just want to be good?" He said unsure.

"So you go and find me?" The older lad said in amused. "Why me?"

"Are you really wanted to know or just wanted to humiliate me more?" The younger saint said as he glared. This was really a big mistake, going full speed into the mouth of the wolf! What was he thinking back there?

"Both?" Milo grinned even wider as his hand touched his jaws and supported his head. A sigh.

"You are more or less quite skilled in this area, I suppose?" A laugh came from his lips which quickly died out as soon as he found his dead stare.

"Ok, why not Aphro?"

"You are joking? I don't think I will hear an end of this if he blurted that out to Misty?" Milo shuddered. Both those guys were a gossiper, Mu did had his reason.

"And if Deathmask know about this."

"You are a dead meat."

"More like mutilated before thrown into a pack of wolf." He murmured. "Can we stop discussing about why I find you and focus on the French kiss?"

"Not so patient, aren't ya?" Milo winked and soon cracked up as he saw the younger lad's face turned brilliant red. "Fine, now hem… what do you want to know?"

"… How to… actually do that?"

"Listen carefully then." Milo said as he suddenly put on his glasses. "Step number one!" He yelled loudly as his finger signaling number one. "Peppermint!"

"What!" Either Milo had loss his brain or he had loss his hearing.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"I said peppermint." He clarified as Mu looked at him in his blank stare. "Meaning check your breath!"

"Oh…" He sweatdropped. Did he have to do that? He paused as he remembered the first time he had his first kiss. Shaka definitely didn't complain about his breath…

"Most people are too polite to tell someone if you do have a bad breath." Milo smirked as he saw a shock face.

"Stop reading my mind, will you?" Mu glowered while the older lad shrugged.

"You are easy to read, I'm not reading anything." A sigh…

"Next?"

"Mint is the best one, but you can do something more seducing like hem… lollipop? Or." He grinned widely. "Popsicle."

"Lollipop and popsicle?" _What the hell!_

"Camus hardly restraining himself but that was another story." He pushed up his glasses before he added his finger. "Number two! Confidence!" His glasses suddenly glinted as he pointed his forefinger almost touched Mu's nose. "And that's it your problem!" The Aries saint was shock, not only because finger was Milo's powerful weapon but also because the finger moved too fast and too close that it almost hit his eyes. "Nothing ruins a kiss more than uncertainty."

"Number three!" Mu began to regret his decision, who knew Milo was quite theoretic about kiss subject! Augh! Maybe he should ask Aphrodite! "Choose your moment and go."

"Stop right there." A paused before Mu sighed in frustration. "Can you just show me video or something?" He said in annoyed while Milo frowned a little due to Mu's impatient but a lamp suddenly shining above his head.

"I have a better idea." The Scorpio saint grinned widely before lowered down and moved in to capture his lips. Mu couldn't even comprehend what happen when he felt the soft lips kissing him fully, he knew it was not Shaka but he couldn't help to respond when he felt a sucking on his lower lips, the sucking suddenly stopped as he felt the tip of Milo tongue began to trail his upper lips, wanting permission to enter. His own lips began to part as his own tongue moved slowly, traveling around and exploring, moving along with the other partner. He could also sense the older lad hand stroking his back in circle ever so slowly and another hand which caressing his hair. The younger boy locked his hands around Scorpio saint head, groaning slightly. It was evident he was enjoying what the older boy done before…

"What do you think you two doing?" A gasp as Mu opened his eyes and broke out. He flushed as he found out (to his horror) who was standing on the door glaring at him. Milo could only said 'Ups' before he grinned sheepishly. He could feel the room temperature was lower than before.

"I can explain, Camus." The blue hair saint shudder a little as he pushed himself back under the ice master dead glare. The other who dubbed himself as the man closer to God was definitely boiling beside him.

"You better." The emerald hair saint murmured in murder aura as he clench and unclench his fist, oh how he wanted to do that to Milo's neck if he was indeed cheating!

"Um, it's my fault actually." Mu was finally able to say something, catching both Virgo and Aquarius saints' attention.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Shaka could only sigh after some explanation before he took his lover's hand and dragged him outside but not before he glared another dead glare toward the certain Scorpio. He swore he would make one day hell for him.

"Um… Shaka…"

"Why?" He asked. There was a sad tone on his voice that certainly made the younger boy guilty.

"… I just want to be good…"

"You are so naïve, you know that?" The blue eyes said as he opened his blue eyes and stared. He still felt the anger but it was more toward himself than other.

"Sorry…" Before he could react, he felt lips touched his own and reacted as he put into good use what Milo had teach him.

Meanwhile…

"Camus, that was purely helping, all right!" Milo shrunk under his dead glared as the ice bearer lower the temperature slowly. Geez… oh well if he could meet his dead in the hand of his lover so be it… the blue hair saint closed his eyes waiting for his doom before he found out the temperature actually rising again. He gave a peek and discovered the blue eyes lad was walking toward the exit. "Camus?"

"Just leave me alone for a while." The ice bearer said as he opened the door to outside but stopped as he felt hands around his tense shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" He said as he gently nibbled the neck lightly once or twice before moving up toward Camus's earlobe. "I'm really sorry, will you forgive me?" He gently whispered before kissing and sucking the earlobe. "Please?" He begged. Maybe today he was a little overboard… he could felt the shoulder had finally dropped and relaxed.

"Promise me never do that again?" He said as he turned around and looked to the emerald eyes. Milo smiled gratefully before he raised his right hand toward the sky.

"Never, I swear." He said before he grinned lightly, he took something from his pocket before putting it into his mouth. A confuse look clearly written on Camus' face before his lips was invaded. The ice master could feel something sweet was forced into his mouth. He was loss again (as always) as soon as Milo kissed. The blue hair lad was really a master in kissing as he knew how to pleased him and also… the way that the scorpion lover exploring his mouth with nipping and sucking, always made him crazy. Now if only he could hold long enough to drag the older saint toward the room…

Back to outside…

"…"

"…"

"Mu?"

"Yes?"

"I think I will let him 'off the hook' this time…" Mu beamed lightly as he looked toward the Virgo.

"Did I do good?" A nod…

"More than good." Shaka said but he quickly glared. "But! Next time if you want a practice –"

"I know, I'll do my practice with you." He smiled widely before he flushed. "I want another practice actually."

"What is that?" The blonde hair saint quickly blushed madly after hearing the word but nodded lightly as he dragged the purple hair saint toward his temple. No one saw both of them until the next day…

_Owari_

**Note: And it is 2 in the morning! Great… now give me review and push the button below. **


End file.
